1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, program management systems, program management methods, and computer-readable storage media that store program management programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses that are often referred to as MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) or composite apparatuses are implemented with an application platform (or application execution environment) having a public or open API (Application Program Interface). Hence, an application that is developed by a third party vendor other than a manufacturer of the image forming apparatus may also be utilized in the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus of the type described above includes a management mechanism for managing the applications. For example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-49677 proposes a management mechanism for managing, in an integrated manner, applications on a plurality of application platforms implemented within a single image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus of the type described above, the software architecture of the application platform may be drastically modified and a new structure for the application platform may be developed depending on a change in the hardware structure or depending on needs of the market. In this case, the management mechanism for managing the applications in the new application platform may become completely different from that of the existing application platform.
When a new image forming apparatus implemented with a new application platform is put on the market, it is rare for all of the existing image forming apparatuses set up within an office to be replaced by the new image forming apparatus from a certain point in time. Normally, the existing image forming apparatuses and the new image forming apparatuses will coexist within the office.
However, if the application management mechanism of the existing image forming apparatus and the application management mechanism of the new image forming apparatus are different, the user must be able to use both the application management mechanisms. The need for the user to be able to use both the application management mechanisms places a burden on the user, which in turn may encourage the user not to replace the existing image forming apparatus by the new image forming apparatus.